Behind that green eyes
by summerneverlasts
Summary: READ & REVIEW!


Ban Mido nunca había experimentado una sensación tan inquietante hasta el día en que sus ojos azulados de cruzaron con los de una misteriosa bailarina pelirroja.

Yuuna Honjo - 18 años

Descripción Física - Pelo hasta la cintura, rizado, pelirrojo, ojos verdes, estatura media, cuerpo delicado, tez pálida.

Descripción Psicológica - Parece fría y manipuladora. Es sensible y lo oculta. Se siente sola e incompleta. Experiencia traumática no superada, dependiente de los que la rodean, madura y en el fondo es como su nombre japonés indica; amable, agradable, cariñosa y afectuosa.

Aficiones - Bailar, el Arte, la Literatura, el Capoeira y la Música.

Poderes - Tiene control sobre las emociones de los demás, puede influir en ellas aunque también pueden afectarle.

Disclaimer: El universo de los Get Backers no me pertenece. El personaje de Yuuna Honjo sí.

Capítulo 1: Encuentro

Ban Mido y Ginji Amano habían sido invitados por Madoka Otowa a una exhibición de jóvenes artistas. Los Get Backers no se habían podido negar ya que a la violinista le hacía mucha ilusión que asistieran. El acontecimiento se llevaría a cabo en la mansión de Madoka.

Los Get Backers llegaron a la mansión antes del crepúsculo y se encontraron con Shido Fuyuki.

Ginji: ¡Shido! ¿Tu también por aquí? ¿Madoka también te ha invitado?

Ban: Ginji…lo extraño sería que el chico mono estuviese en otra parte teniendo en cuenta que vive aquí y está con Madoka.

Ginji: Cierto Ban, me despiste, heheheh.

Shido: No cambiarán nunca…Vamos, Madoka nos espera dentro.

Shido los llevó a una amplia sala de la mansíón llena de sillas colocadas frente a un pequeño y decorado escenario. Se dirigieron hacía donde estaba Madoka con su perro Mozart.

Ginji: ¡Madoka!

Madoka: ¡Ginji! Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí.

Ban: Buenas noches, Madoka.

Madoka: ¡Ban! ¡También has venido! Muchas grácias a los dos.

Ginji: Por ti lo que sea, Madoka.

Ban: Fue muy amable de tu parte invitarnos.

Mientras Ban pronunciaba estas palabras, Shido entrelazó su mano con la de ella. Madoka supo enseguida de quien se trataba y no pudo evitar el sonrojo ni la sonrisa de felicidad.

Madoka: Shido…me hace muy feliz tu presencia aquí. Chicos, los otros están ya sentados. Vamos con ellos. ¿Sí?

Ginji: ¡Sííí, vamos!

Se dirigieron a las filas de delante donde Natsumi, Hevn, Kasuki y Himiko estaban sentados.

Natsumi: ¡Chicos! Les guardé sitio.

Ginji: ¡Natsumi! ¡Eres tan amable!

Natsumi no pudo evitar una gran sonrisa ante tal comentario. Hacía tiempo que se sentía extraña delante del Emperador Relámpago, su inocencia y proximidad con las personas había provocado un sentimiento de enamoramiento en ella.

Hevn: Está a punto de empezar el espectáculo, ¡hagan el favor de sentarse!

Ban: Nos alegramos de verte a ti también sanguijuela rubia…

Hevn: Más respeto Ban o se olvidan de que les consiga trabajo.

Kazuki: Me alegro de verlos.

Ginji: ¡Kazu! ¡Yo también me alegro de verte!

Himiko: Tomad asiento, ¡ya!

Ban: Tan insoportable como siempre…

Himiko y Ban intercambiaron miradas asesinas hasta que la mirada de Ban se centró en otra persona.

Era pelirroja y tenía los ojos verdes. La palabra "extranjera" apareció en su mente. No solo su físico le llamó la atención. La muchacha vestía un traje negro de bailarina. Las mangas le cubrían los brazos hasta las muñecas, la falda le llegaba muy por encima de las rodillas y tenía muchos volantes. Calzaba unas zapatillas de ballet. Su pelo estaba recogido en una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Su manera de caminar era grácil y su rostro delicado emanaba tranquilidad. Sus ojos escondían algo que el hombre del Tercer Ojo no supo identificar. Ban había estado tan centrado en descifrar su mirada que no se había dado cuenta de que la bailarina se había situado al lado de Madoka.

?: Madoka, nuestro turno.

Madoka: ¡Yuuna! Perdona, no me había dado cuenta.

Yuuna: Descuida, vamos.

Madoka: Deja que te presente a…

Yuuna: Habrá tiempo para presentaciones más tarde, vamos.

Dicho esto, Madoka y Yuuna se encaminaron hacia el escenario, la primera guiada por la segunda.

Los Get Backers no pudieron hacer ningún comentario respecto la misteriosa pelirroja porque las luces se apagaron y dos luces aparecieron en el centro del escenario. La primera enfocaba a Madoka, la segunda a Yuuna. Madoka empezó a interpretar una pieza con su preciado violín, mientras Yuuna bailaba. Otra vez, Ban Mido no pudo apartar sus ojos de ella. Se movía con una facilidad extrema y su cuerpo se doblegaba al mismo tiempo que su cara mantenía una expresión muy serena. Ban seguía cada uno de sus movimientos sin poder parar. Fue consciente de su gracilidad una vez más. La música terminó y la misteriosa bailarina centró sus ojos en él. Ban no pudo reprimir su inquietud al notar algo indescifrable en la mirada verdosa de la pelirroja desconocida.


End file.
